Tratarte no es fácil
by CAcaHuate
Summary: Dicen que Sasuke es el único con paciencia para aguantar al impulsivo de Naruto, y éste no podría estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. El Uzumaki tiene muchos amigos, pero no todos cuentan con la tolerancia, la inmunidad, cariño y odio que tiene el Uchiha hacia el rubio. SasuNaru/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Chico x Chico. Sasuke x Naruto.

**Aclaraciones:** Viñetas de humor.

.

.

* * *

Triste, triste realidad estaba viviendo su preciado teléfono tirado en el suelo, postrado catastróficamente en ese cemento, distribuido casi estratégicamente bajo los pies de los transeúntes que le pisoteaban sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

¡No se les veían ganas de parar!

Al final, fue arrastrado hasta el cordón de la acera y aplastado por una bicicleta.

Dramáticamente gritó en su cabeza, llorando y pataleando haciendo berrinche cual infante.

Sus ojos acuosos producto de la trivialidad (que para él era el fin del mundo). Contemplaron el teléfono móvil que acababa de comprar.

—Naruto, te sugiero que lo recojas.

—Shikamaru, Sasuke me matará. ¡Ya lo veo venir!

—Si, si, Naruto. Le has visto venirse infinidad de veces.

—¡No esa clase de venida! —gritó alzando las manos, provocando las miradas curiosas de algunas personas. Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua, su amigo era muy ruidoso—. ¡Le dije que me prestará el dinero para comprar libros! ¡Libros!

—Es su culpa por creerte, yo no lo haría.

—Eh —No entendió ese pequeño paréntesis en su explicación así que lo omitió—. ¡Ayúdame!

—Yo fui arrastrado a esto por ti, querías asesoría. Pues ya la di, ya me voy.

—Cigarrillos.

—No me compraras con es eso, idiota.

El chico de ojos azules masculló unos cuantos insultos, ocurriéndosele en el proceso pedirle ayuda a alguien más.

—¡Sai!

—Él menos que nadie te hará caso —no sabe ni ayudarse a si mismo, ¿cómo ayudara a un cabeza dura como Naruto?

—Él me puede prestar dinero para comprar libros.

—Tremendo problemático eres, no me arrastres en tus estupideces.

Vio al rubio correr en dirección desconocida, dejando a él y al aparato atrás.

_Ojalá Sasuke si le de unos buenos golpes_.

Naruto recordó que Sai, su amigo pálido, de mente perversa y cabello tan oscuro como Sasuke y alma de la misma calaña, le invitó hace unos días a su exposición que para su desgracia, era ese día.

Paró en seco, frustrado, atormentado y su cerebro tratando de procesar una ingeniosa excusa.

No podía recurrir a él, llegar así como si nada y pedirle unos cuantos billetes, tan poco es tan tonto como para no saber hasta donde puede llegar.

Cuando tuvo el dinero en las manos si pensó en comprar los libros que necesitaba, pero Kiba, su amigo con la extraña afición hacia los perros le presumió su aparatejo infernal. ¡Muchísimo mejor que el suyo propio! Él no era de las persona que caían fácilmente en provocaciones.

Mentira, si lo era. Y como tal, arrastró a Shikamaru, su perezoso amigo castaño a su aventura con las tecnologías, él era un negado para eso. ¡Muy a penas tenía un teléfono!

—¿Naruto?

Alerta máxima, ¡alerta máxima! No gires, no lo mires, sigue caminando como si nada.

Sasuke, ¿Sasuke? Se supone él está en la escuela, algo malo debe de haber hecho como para encontrárselo en el centro de la ciudad.

Pero el ignorado no volvió a llamarle, si el rubio no acato a su llamado era obvio que algo malo tramaba. Por regla general, en cuando Naruto le ve, corre y se le prende como sanguijuela a pesar de los regaños que le da en privado sobre mantener un perfil bajo con su relación.

Que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, total., tarde o temprano se encontrarían. Mañana tenían que ir a la Universidad.

Naruto pensaba que podría decirle a Sakura. La chica de pelo rosado es su mejor amiga y le encantaba ayudarle. Pero no, ella también era mejor amiga de su pareja y es probable que le interrogue sobre lo del dinero.

No tenía padres a quien recurrir, sólo un par de tutores que no soltarían dinero fácilmente. Viejos tacaños, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Debería agradecer que le mantengan, o no. Viejos tacaños. Si le mandaran el dinero como se debe no tendría que recurrir a Sasuke.

Llegó a un pequeño parque y no vio a ningún niño alrededor, pues hacia calor y estarían en sus casas. Se vio yendo por inercia a los columpios, los cuales ya eran demasiado pequeños para él.

Pensó en trabajar, si, lo haría después de esa tragedia. No lo había hecho porque no quisiera, pero sus tutores insistieron en que mejor enfocará todos sus esfuerzos en el estudio. ¡Si supieran que iba bastante mal en algunas materias!

—Naruto —escuchó su nombre y su cuerpo se irguió como resorte. Había estado mirando al suelo lamentando su suerte.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó, viendo como el de pelo negro se colocaba delante de él.

Si, el Uchiha estaba cien por ciento seguro que la vida hacia hasta lo imposible para que ellos dos se encontraran siempre, _siempre._

—Tengo que confesarte algo —el usual mutismo de su pareja le hizo saber que le esuchaba—. Me gaste el dinero en un celular.

Naruto espero un regaño, una queja y hasta un golpe –que sabía merecía— pero nada de eso llegó.

—Si necesitabas uno me hubieras dicho.

El chico de ojos azules miró a su usualmente callado novio.

Claro, había olvidado que Sasuke es diferente a él, pues tiene una familia a quien no le importa mucho los gastos ya que gozan de un buen nivel socioeconómico.

Desvió su mirada de la penetrante de su acompañante, mientras apretaba con fuerza a las cadenas del pequeño columpio.

—No soy un aprovechado —una cosa era pedir prestado y otra esperar a que su pareja le resuelva la vida.

—Estoy para satisfacer tus necesidades.

Naruto se sonrojó por lo sugerente que se había escuchado eso.

"Todas tus necesidades, Naruto" —volvió a repetir para hacerse entender.

Maldito bastardo, le estaba provocando. Esa era su forma de "venganza Uchiha", incitar para no cumplir.

Y él pensando que se enojaría, _prefería mil veces un golpe…_

_._

_._

* * *

_Espero se entienda, me nació hacerlo y así quedó u.ú_


	2. Chapter 2

**Viñetas de humor.**

.

.

* * *

Acontecimiento importante de

Naruto Uzumaki

Tiene una relación.

_Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir · Hace 2 horas._

_A Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y 21 personas más les gusta esto._

**Sai **Me alegra mucho saber que ya dieron el pasó para hacerlo publico, Naruto.

_Hace aproximadamente una hora · Responder · Me gusta_

**Sakura Haruno** ¡Idiota! Debiste haberme dicho primero.

_Hace aproximadamente una hora_ _· Responder · Me gusta_

**Ino Yamanaka **No molestes, frentona. Es obvio que tenia mejores cosas en que pensar ;)

_Hace aproximadamente una hora · Responder · Me gusta_

**Naruto Uzumaki **Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo borro esto?

_Hace 30 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**Hinata Hyuga** Me alegro mucho por ustedes, espero que su relación dure mucho.

_Hace 29 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**Kiba Inuzuka** A todo esto, ¿quién es la desafortunada?

_Hace 25 minutos · Responder · Me gusta_

**_Naruto Uzumaki _**_¡Ya dejen esto en paz! ¿Acaso quieren que me mate?_

_Hace 10 minutos· Responder · Me gusta_

**_Sai _**_¿Por tenerla pequeña? Leí que el tamaño no importa, no debes preocuparte por eso, Naruto._

_Hace 5 minutos_ _· Responder · Me gusta a Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara les gusta esto._

Sasuke veía tras la pantalla de su ordenador ese dato revelador que acontecía ese día, hace aproximadamente –según facebook– dos horas. Lo que más le molesta era la cantidad de "likes" que recibió. ¿Cuántas personas estaban tan al pendiente de Naruto? Imagina que son más, pero el resto han de ser acosadores. La verdad pensaba que la chica de ojos grises era una de ellas.

Con toda la serenidad que pudo acumular le dio un "Me gusta" a esa aberración de la naturaleza –o más bien digital— y vio que su rubia pareja seguía conectado por medio de su teléfono móvil. Probablemente recibiendo las notificaciones que se acumularan, supo entonces que recibiría la suya y se dedicó a esperar.

El sonido del chat le hizo sonreír sardónicamente.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

Hace unos segundos

_¡Sasuke! ¡Yo no fui!_

_Ni siquiera estoy en el ordenador_

_¡Debes creerme!_

Cerró su sesión dejándole en visto, y calmadamente se fue a la sala de estar para ver un rato algún canal interesante.

A los pocos minutos y como suponía, la puerta de la entrada siendo golpeada insistentemente le hizo apagar su pantalla y esperar.

De nueva cuenta no tardo mucho, pues el chico de ojos azules la abrió (él tenia una llave de repuesto) y cuando le vio se arrodillo pidiendo clemencia. Sasuke sabe, sin temor a equivocarse, que Naruto sólo haría esa clase de demostración si su persona estaba implicada.

—¡Fue Gaara! —gritó desde su posición en el suelo.

Una fina ceja negra se alzó, marcando con duda su rostro.

—Cuéntame —le alentó a continuar con toda la paciencia que no tenía hacia nadie que no fuera el rubio.

—Dijo, ¡ya sabes! Con su mirada intimidante mientras estábamos almorzando: "Me molesta la actitud del Uchiha" —imitó de mala manera al pelirrojo incorporándose y tapándose las cejas con sus dedos—. Y luego me quitó mi ordenador y como mi sesión estaba activa puso lo de la relación y, y... ¡luego se fue con mi tarea!

—¿Qué le molesta de mi actitud? —preguntó pues Gaara no le caía muy bien, y realmente no convivían de una manera que pudiera dar lugar a criticas.

—Lo del bajo perfil… —murmuró y luego rió de forma escandalosa rascándose la nuca—. Es mi amigo y no entiende como nosotros ocultamos la relación.

—Si, no debería meterse.

—Ya, en cuanto lo vea le diré.

—¿Por qué no puso mi nombre?

—Dijo que elegiría al azar a una persona si tu no aceptabas lo nuestro, la verdad me da igual a quien ponga —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se fue a sentar a un lado de su pareja—. Tu y yo sabemos que no seria verdad.

Esa respuesta no le gustó para nada y se levantó abruptamente de su asiento yendo a su cuarto, tomo su ordenador y volvió a la sala colocándose a lado de Naruto e inició sesión. Vio que más personas habían comentado la publicación.

**Rock Lee** ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!

_Hace 31 minutos · Responder · Me gusta__a__Rock Lee__le gusta esto._

**Kakashi Hatake** El tamaño del pene de Naruto no está a discusión, Sai. Ah, y felicidades.

_Hace 28 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sai** Pero Naruto dijo que le iban a matar, probablemente porque no puede satisfacer a su pareja y gracias, no sé porque, pero gracias.

_Hace 26 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta_

**Kakashi Hatake** A ti no te felicite…

_Hace 24 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sasuke Uchiha **Naruto es mío, estúpido mapache sin cejas _Gaara no Sabaku_

_Hace 10 minutos_ _· __Responder · Me gusta a Sai, Kakashi Hatake y 4 personas más les gusta esto._

**Gaara no Sabaku **Me alegra que por fin hayas respondido, y por si las dudas, acabo de tomar una captura de pantalla.

_Hace 4 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Sasuke Uchiha **Te odio…

_Hace 3 minutos · __Responder · Me gusta_

**Gaara no Sabaku **Yo más :) *la carita feliz en realidad no está feliz*

_Hace unos segundos · __Responder · Me gusta a Sai le gusta esto._

Sasuke cerró con fuerza la pantalla del ordenador y miró con ira contenida a Naruto.

Los celos habían ganado la batalla.

—¿Te da igual quien sea tu pareja?

—¿Qué? —la cara malhumorada de su novio de cabellos azabache le dijo que pensara bien la respuesta, que la pensara muy bien—. ¡Claro que no!

Esa afirmación hizo suspirar al Uchiha y acercó su rostro al de Naruto, rozando ligeramente sus labios hasta morderlos y luego alejó su cara.

El rubio se quejó en silencio pues la mirada llena de maldad de Sasuke le dio mucho miedo.

—No vuelvas a dejarte robar nada, ¿entendido?

—Si…

—Eres un despistado —chasqueó la lengua irritado y luego se cruzó de brazos—. Menos mal que robe tu virginidad antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Naruto rodó los ojos, ahora venían las múltiples quejas que el rencoroso tenía que decirle.

Ya decía él que ese día había sido demasiado suave…

…nunca se es demasiado para un Uchiha.

* * *

**Espero les guste xD**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Y qué el tío pervertido de mi tutor me ha pillado viendo porno gay! Y que le he dicho: "Pues como queréis que no vea porno sí soy hombre, jolines" —y el rubio comenzó a reírse de su anécdota—. Juro que me ha castigado con revistas de dudosa procedencia.

—Naruto, ¿con qué necesidad imitas ese acento?

Toda la tarde ha estado hablando con acento español porque le gusta mucho, y dice que tiene palabras muy "guay". Esperaba que sólo lo hiciera en la privacidad de su hogar, que vergüenza le daría que alguien resultara ofendido.

—¡Es que mola mucho!

—Sasuke te está escuchando y no le gustó eso del porno.

—¿Cómo que no le ha gustado? Sí nos han pillado viéndole juntos.

El aludido comenzaba a irritarse con la voz de su novio, ese día acudieron al departamento de Naruto para poder "estudiar" en paz, pero Sakura, su amiga de pelo rosado les interceptó en el camino y se pegó como lapa a ellos. Eso sólo significaba que el rubio se la pasara hablando cosas sin sentido para evadir sus deberes.

—No te creo, Sasuke no cedería a eso.

—Pues no le conocéis muy bien, porque él fue quien lo sugir- —El blondo fue callado con una patada muy fuerte en su pierna—. ¡Me dolió! ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa?

—Cierra la maldita boca que sólo sirve para decir tonterías.

—Pues también sirve para darte placer y de eso no te quejas, gilipollas.

—¿Quieres ver como me quejo azotándote contra la pared?

—Si no va a ser desnudo ni lo intentes.

Sakura veía incrédula la pelea verbal de sus amigos pero sobre todo, veía al siempre sereno Uchiha retando al sin vergüenza de Naruto.

—¿Desnudo, Naruto? —Sonrió ladino, mirándole con sus oscuros ojos afilados, cómo diciéndole que le haría conocer el infierno —Naruto realmente no sabe sí del placentero o tortura—

El rostro moreno del rubio estaba deformado en una mueca pensando muy seriamente en desistir del intento de molestar a su pareja. ¡Pero era Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Él no cedería ante su camino!

—Y pues nada, que he tenido problemas de erección porque a un bastardo sin corazón se le han hinchado las pelotas y decidió por su cuenta restringirme las horas de sexo.

—Es suficiente —cerró su libro, arrojándoselo como proyectil a la cabeza de cabellos dorados. No contando con la agilidad del joven de ojos azules quien lo esquivó con facilidad—. Me voy a casa, no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

—Pido mis más sinceras disculpas ante las palabras que dije y que han ocasionado tu disgusto.

Y con esa simple oración, Sasuke volvió a su lugar en la mesa. Naruto le pasó su libro de cálculo diferencial y el asunto quedó en el olvido.

Una vez más, el rostro de la única mujer en la casa estaba hecho un lío.

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Eso fue una pelea? ¿Dónde estaban los golpes y patadas? _

—Eh, chicos. Debo irme —vio su reloj de mano y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, pronto comenzarían sus practicas y necesitaba irse de ahí—. Nos vemos el fin de semana.

Se despidió de ambos hombres con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. No vaya a ser que de buenas a primeras decidan molerse a golpes como siempre y también estaba algo incómoda con la plática que no le concierne en nada.

—No sé como te soporto —pronunció el chico de cabellos oscuros con enfado una vez que su amiga desapareció del lugar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y empezó a juguetear con las cosas de su novio que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Es porque me amas.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con hastío y volvió a cerrar su libro, viendo al rubio con aire intimidante. El Uzumaki miró nervioso a otro sitio, los ojos negros le miraban muy feo.

—Ojalá Sakura haya aprendido la lección, pero para la otra, abstente de informar acerca de nuestras actividades íntimas.

—¿De qué otra forma se incomodaría? —y según él, resolvió la queja con esa frase.

No les gustaba, a ninguno de los dos y a Sasuke en especial, que les acortaran las horas para poder estar juntos. Y mucho menos ese mes que el tutor de Naruto estaba en casa de vacaciones.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que un beso sería suficiente.

—Oh, tú no sabes nada —negó con la cabeza haciéndose el importante; los brazos sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados era la postura ideal—. Sakura es de esas a las que les gustan las revistas hemeroticas.

—No quiero saber como te has enterado de eso —murmuró, tachando la imagen mental de su novio con Sakura viendo revistas como adolescentes y cuchicheando lo sexy que son los modelos. Definitivamente era algo que no deseaba imaginar, pero bueno, ya se le había cruzado por la mente.

—Sí quieres, podría darte algunas lecciones que vienen ahí —dijo, guiñándole un ojo y rió escandalosamente—. Tu, debajo mío gimiendo mi nombre mientras yo…

Su intento de explicación fue interrumpido por el carraspeó de garganta de su tutor, Naruto giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Jiraiya detrás, cual ninja había llegado silenciosamente.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó el hombre con tono jovial intentando parecer el adulto responsable que no era—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo. Pensé que eras el pasivo de la relación, al menos mi pequeña oveja descarriada es el que da —felicitó dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda y mientras un par de lagrimas falsas de derramaban sobre sus mejillas.

—Bueno… —el rubio miró a su novio suplicando por intervención de manera desesperada. Sus ojos azules le taladraban, tratando de penetrar en el pensamiento ajeno o huir despavoridamente, pero su tutor estaba detrás de él impidiéndole el paso.

Y el idiota de su novia le ignoraba cual mosca indeseada.

—El Uchiha ese tiene cara de muerde almohadas, ya sabia yo —continuó sus conjeturas el hombre mayor.

—Naruto es _Uke, _señor. Lamento que haya tomado una idea errónea.

La boca del hombre imitaba a un pez fuera del agua e intentó rebatir esa afirmación con una intimidante mirada hacia su ahijado.

—Qué se yo —con un gesto de los hombros, Naruto se defendió, o algo similar—. A mi me la mete, pero no por eso soy menos hombre. A veces, cuando se distrae, suelo meter uno o dos dedos detrás, ¿eso cuenta?

El Uchiha se puso colorado de golpe, pero por la ira. ¿Vergüenza? Vergüenza le debería dar al idiota de su novio ventilar intimidades.

—Imbécil —masculló molesto. Tomó sus cosas y con rapidez las metió a su mochila—. Te vas a doler la mano intentando satisfacerte a ti mismo por un mes por no saber cerrar la maldita boca.

Y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse, pasando por un lado de Jiraiya quien seguía perturbado.

—¡No, Sasuke! —le gritó tratando de detenerle y casi lo logra de no ser por la gruesa voz del hombre a su lado.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

"¡Oh, no!". Pensó nervioso, tentado en tirarse por la ventana del departamento.

No le tenía miedo de ninguna manera a su casi padre, no. ¡No quería escucharle reñir sobre sus preferencias sexuales! Ya bastante tenía con Sai, quien le preguntaba cada que podía si le gustaba chupar partes del cuerpo y cuáles eran sus preferidas.

Y ahora venia el ser más pervertido que ha conocido (aparte de él mismo, claro) a preguntar.

Esa distracción fue suficiente para que Sasuke huyera.

Si, Sasuke Uchiha huyó de la escena del crimen.

Al fin, todos pensaban por alguna razón ajena a su conocimiento que el rubio era el que daba y eso no le gustaba, y ahora, aclarado el tema, podía decirse que estaba satisfecho. Por un lado castigaba a Naruto por ser un boca suelta y a Jiraiya por insultar su orgullo.

—¡Sasuke! —escuchó el alarido del rubio, quien lo llamaba con todas sus fuerzas y del cual no se inmutó de ninguna manera mientras se alejaba hacia su hogar.

_Aunque pensándolo bien, el que se castigaba sin sexo era él mismo…_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se acomodó la corbata por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de ceremonia. A su lado, su novio era la encarnación de un soldado; recto y erguido en su lugar a la espera de que terminará el evento, ni un solo cabello se movió de su engominada cabeza y estuvo muchas veces tentando en revolvérselo para que se embreñara igual que el suyo.

—Deja de moverte como lombriz, idiota —masculló Sasuke perfectamente audible para él y unas cuantas personas a su alrededor.

—Estoy aburrido, tengo calor y mi corbata me aprieta.

—Se supone debe ser de esa manera, de otra forma se desataría con facilidad y yo no te la voy a volver a anudar.

—Eres un desconsiderado —farfulló el rubio, moviendo de nuevo el nudo en su cuello—. Odio estar aquí. Itachi me está matando con su discurso, ¿a qué se refiere con aeronáutica? Menudo problema tiene con las palabras.

—Cierra la boca —reprimió. Estaba lamentando haber llevado a Naruto con él, pero era su pareja sentimental y la sesión de la empresa a manos de su hermano era importante. Y como era importante, le invitó.

El rubio guardó silencio, era de saber popular que el hombre a su lado era un troglodita cuando se trataba de su familia. Se movió ligeramente hacía un lado, provocando el roce de su mano con la de Sasuke, este le miró de reojo y vio a Naruto sonreír con coquetería.

Tuvo el impulso de poner una mano sobre su frente y lamentarse que su rubia pareja fuera alguien tan desvergonzado, pero eso hacía más interesante su relación.

Los ojos azules se dirigieron hacía abajo y por inercia siguió el rumbo y se encontró con el dedo medio moreno.

Frunció las cejas con evidente enojo y en un acto rápido, tomo el dedo y lo dobló, provocando que Naruto gritara de forma poco varonil.

Satisfecho con su labor, Sasuke dirigió de nuevo sus oscuros ojos al podio donde su hermano daba por terminado su discurso.

Las personas comenzaron a retirarse de apoco y ellos se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, un porque estaba adolorido y el otro esperando que Itachi y su padre terminara de hablar con algunas personas a su alrededor.

—Me duele, Sasuke. Eres una mala persona, desde que te vi por primera vez supe que me odiabas muy en el fondo de tu corazón y que tarde o temprano te vengarías de mi por intentar copiarte en los exámenes.

El azabache no le escuchaba, no tenia la menor intención de hacerlo. Naruto era de las personas que nunca entendían por las buenas y no se iba a disculpar.

—Vamos —ordenó con esa sutileza que le caracteriza.

El blondo obedeció, esperando que por fin pudiese quitar la corbata, pero en vez de eso, se aproximaron al padre de su novio. En cuanto les vio, estrecho la mirada y les observó algo molesto.

Si, hace unos cuantos meses le dijeron "¿A qué no sabe qué? ¡Somos novios!". Amigos de la infancia ni que ocho cuartos, eran una pareja homosexual con muchas ganas de vivir juntos y poder manosearse donde quisieran. A Fugaku Uchiha casi le da un infarto al saber que su hijo menor era gay, pero con ayuda de la dulce y amable Mikoto Uchiha, el patriarca de la familia entendió —muy a regañadientes— que Sasuke ya era mayor de edad y podía decidir perfectamente sobre su vida.

Esa no era razón para aceptarla. Sabe que Sasuke es mayor de edad y entiende que tenga gustos diferentes, pero, ¿ir a todos lados con Uzumaki? Era como restregarle en la cara que no iba a tener nietos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha. Itachi —saludó, estrechando ambas manos que le eran ofrecidas, para luego cepillar con sus dedos un poco del cabello que se escapaba del gel. Todo en un acto sumamente varonil.

Su novio bufó, obviamente el rubio no era así con nadie que no fuese su familia.

"Tu no sabes nada, si les ofrezco la mejor visión de mí sabran que salir con un hombre no significa que me deban tratar como mujer". Alguna vez le dijo, tratando de razonar con él por actuar de forma extraña frente a su padre.

—Hola, Naruto. Por un momento creí que caerías sofocado al suelo —fue el intento de saludo de Itachi.

—No —murmuró cohibido, a veces su cuñado era algo directo y eso le avergonzaba—, Sasuke fue muy malo. Anoche me intentó enseñar como hacerlo pero después de las primeras veces no pude seguirle el ritmo, al final en la mañana me lo hizo despacio para que aprendiese pero seguía sin entender y como venganza me ató fuerte. Me duele un poco.

La cara de Fugaku estaba roja, Itachi no podría decir que sí de coraje o vergüenza.

—Naruto, creo que fuiste muy explicito.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —hizo una expresión confusa y ladeó la cabeza hacía Sasuke.

El azabache menor tenía la palma de su mano derecha sobre su cara, igual de rojo que su padre. Naruto entonces entendió el malentendido.

No era tan lento como todos pensaban.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada malo! Bueno, no ayer ni hoy…

Pero si era algo indiscreto.

Fugaku veía con algo de molestia a la rubia pareja de su hijo, ese niño no se parecía en nada a Minato. Oh, Minato que en paz descanse viendo desde el cielo como su único retoño está llevando por el mal camino al pequeño Sasuke.

¿Qué era lo bueno que tenía Naruto que su hijo le había casi rogado que lo aceptara? En ese momento no le veía nada, nada de nada.

—¿Podrías ir por un vaso con agua? Y tárdate.

—¡Pero Sasuke!

—Ve, Naruto

Una vez que vieron al rubio alejarse, Fugaku no evitó exteriorizar su molestia.

—No tiene nada bueno.

—Tiene muchas cualidades que nadie nota, padre. Por favor, hoy no le prestes atención.

—Todavía estas a tiempo de la separación, puedo mentir y decir que te envié lejos.

—Él me seguiría —respondió de forma casi inmediata.

—Puedo decir que moriste —insistió Fugaku.

—Se mataría.

—Podría encerrarte…

—Tengo la plena seguridad que se infiltraría en cualquier lugar y me raptaría de ser posible —dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Iré a ver que está haciendo, él sólo en un lugar tan grande es un peligro. Nos vemos, padre.

Con una suave inclinación se retiró apresuradamente por donde había visto irse a Naruto.

Itachi sonrió, la cara de su progenitor era algo digno de retratar, lastima que su móvil no estuviera a la mano.

—Creo que puedo quedarme con la primera impresión de él la cual me agradó —dijo al salir de su estupor al ver la sonrisa de su hijo menor.

—¿La de qué es un idiota sin remedio?

—No, la de que adora a Sasuke.

El primogénito Uchiha asintió en silencio. Estaba de acuerdo en que el rubio adoraba a su tonto hermano menor, pero dudaba mucho que Naruto pudiese comparar su adoración con la que el propio Sasuke le tenía.

Sí fuese de otra forma, el rubio ya estuviese soltero por ser tan despistado, boca floja e impertinente.

Si, ese hermanito suyo amaba de una forma bastante inusual al Uzumaki.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! —se dejó escuchar el grito del rubio quien corría hacia su novio con una bolsa de alguna tienda en la mano.

—¿Qué haces con eso, imbécil? Hay refrigerios en recepción.

—¡Nadie me dijo nada! —gritó indignado.

—¿A dónde crees que se fueron todos? —cuestionó Sasuke irritado.

—Yo sólo hice lo que me pediste, bastardo sin corazón. ¡Corrí hasta la tienda!

—En el pasillo hay una maquina expendedora.

—¡Pero me tarde!

—Dame acá —le arrebató la bolsa y sacó un té helado. Lo abrió y se lo acabó de un solo trago—. Idiota, acábatelos o tíralos.

—¡Me costaron mucho!

Itachi les siguió observando entre divertido y asombrado.

Era impresionante que Naruto hiciera todo por complacer a Sasuke.

Comenzaba a dudar quién adoraba más a quien.


End file.
